Pushed to the edge
by angeldust889
Summary: When Umbridge arranges for a ball at Hogwarts celebrating the fact that Harry's wrong and that Voldemort has not returned it pushes him over the edge. When Ron can't deal with this what happens between the two friends which will change their lives forever? Slash
1. Enough is enough

**AN: Here is my first attempt at a one shot with slash in it. I wanted to see what it would be like with this pairing and I hope people like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**

"That Umbridge is mad completely. What does she want us in the hall for now? I bet you anything its more rules!" said Ron in fury as Harry hid his hurting hand where the lines I must not tell lies were just beginning to fade. They went down to the Great Hall where everyone sat at their tables waiting for her to address them.

 _Good evening everyone. We at the Ministry feel that with all these lies being spread by Harry Potter and the like that depression is bound to set in if we let it which won't be happening any time soon. In four weeks' time we are holding a ball which everyone must attend with a partner. If you haven't got a partner you can still come but it might make dancing. This ball is a celebration of the fact that Voldemort is not back in any way shape or form. Enjoy it. You will now have the rest of classes off tomorrow and the weekend so you may go shopping for your gowns in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. This is a rare opportunity you are being given so don't blow it or you'll never be allowed to Hogsmeade ever again!_ She snapped as everyone gasped. Harry had taken just about all he could of Umbridge and thought of a revenge plan in his head smirking. He looked at Ron in shock to see that he looked very depressed indeed.

"Ron are you ok?" he asked his friend worried for him.

"I'll talk to you later on Harry in um private ok?" he asked which Harry said was fine. Excusing himself to use the loo he headed into the bathroom and called Dobby to him.

"Harry Potter calls his Dobby sir. This is the greatest honour of my life! How can I help you" he asked Harry bouncing up and down on both legs.

"Dobby I need to know would you still be willing to help protect me. It's just someone has hurt me and I want justice!" he said as Dobby gasped aloud.

"Harry Potter sir Dobby will help you always!" he said as Harry smiled at him.

"I need you to do two things for me. Number one, please make yourself invisible and find any and all blood quills in Madame Umbridges' office and drop them off at the ministry to be investigated for blood and DNA which are on them. Secondly I need you to heal my hand and other injuries you may have!" he said as Dobby gasped again at his hand tears falling out of his eyes.

He called out in gobbledegook as Fawkes came to his side. He seemed to be able to communicate with the animal a thing which all house elves can do but do not express unless asked.

"Harry Potter sir I need to heal your scar too but Fawkesie says I have to cut it open with magic so he can cry into it for you. He will heal you!" he said as he did so without warning as Harry called out in shock. His forehead was sliced open and the skin surrounding his scar pulled back as Fawkes cried into for five minutes until the bird was exhausted and some wailing Black stuff came out of it and then it resealed once more. Elsewhere in the castle and around England items were expelling black wailing stuff as the love and healing nature of Fawkes tears contained so much love it was able to overwhelm totally all of the objects whilst leaving them intact. Voldemort himself hadn't even noticed his snake wasn't with him right now assuming he was out hunting. The snake who really had been hunting was now minus the horcrux in her body but still very much alive. Harry felt very sick indeed now. He needed a pepper up potion which dobby didn't have but knew he'd be fine after that.

He watched as Dobby conjured a sack full of blood quills and wrote a note in magically altered writing.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Delores Jane Umbridge has been using these to punish the students in her class and I want them tested for DNA at once. It will prove I am telling the truth. It doesn't matter who I am because I won't stand for this. See to it that this is investigated at once or there will be severe consequences for all involved!_

He attached them to the sack as an idea popped into his head. "Dobby can you change my appearance and voice for a while I need you to take me to Diagon Alley as I have a purchase to make!" he said as Dobby did so. They arrived and he went into the writing supplies shop there.

"I have need of classroom supplies and so I will require all of your red ink self- inking quills in this sack!" he said as the shop owner looked at him in suspicion but then glee.

"Here you go sir. We only had enough to fill the sack and no more than that. It will be two hundred galleons sir!" he said as Harry handed over the money smiling. Umbridges quills were replaced at once without her knowledge. He was still feeling rough when he returned so went to Madam Pomfrey about it. His scar was now very feint and his vision was quite blurry. Fawkes had intentionally focused her magical tears on all of the dark items so had only healed his scar and hand nothing else. He stumbled into the hospital wing knocking into the door as his vision seemed to go black and fell down. Madame Pomfrey rushed from her office to see what the matter exclaiming when she saw Harry on the floor. She levitated him onto the nearest be and revived him slowly.

"Mr Potter you're in the hospital wing please can you tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked as he exclaimed in shock.

"I have an awful pain in my tummy and I can't see. I'm telling you it's all blurry and I don't understand what's wrong but it's making me dizzy!" he said as she looked him over.

"I'll give you a pepper up for the stomach pains and I'll need to remove your glasses to check your eyes out!" she said doing so as he shrieked giving her a fright.

"I can see fine without them ma'am. I don't know why but I can!" he said as she gasped. He was handed his glasses in a magical protective case and fed a pepper up before she determined he was ok to return to his dorm. He came back and saw Ron who looked at him confusion.

"Harry mate where are your glasses?" he asked as Hermione who'd been in there getting her book back from Ron looked up in shock.

"I don't know what happened but I collapsed in the hospital wing as I'd gone there with an extreme upset tummy and when I woke up she took of my glasses as I could no longer see clearly with them. When she removed them I could now see without them. I don't know why but I could!" he said as she regarded him suspiciously before exhaling loudly, ordering him to study and wishing them both good night.

"So Ron are you going to tell me what's the matter!" he asked as Ron blushed.

"Stupid question I know but do you ever feel like you can't be who people want or expect you to be?" he asked as Harry looked thoughtful.

"I feel like that a lot yes. Why do you feel like that?" he asked sipping on his pumpkin juice he kept by his bed and handing Ron a chocolate wand who graciously accepted the offer.

"About this ball, I can't ask a girl to go with me!" he said sounding desperate altogether.

"Oh Ron don't be silly. I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean it's not the yule ball and we have time to find and ask people. You could even ask Hermione if you wanted to!" he said as Ron exhaled loudly looking more depressed if that were even possible.

"Harry you don't understand me. I could ask a girl no problem but I can't go with a girl because well…I'm gay! There I said it. Go on you're going to laugh at me and stop being my friend aren't you! It's just that everyone expects me to be with a girl and I can't do that. I've always felt different but I thought it was inadequateness which comes with being from a large family and not always noticed but it isn't. It's something I've recently come to know about myself and I can no longer hide it anymore" he said as tears fell from his eyes shocking Harry.

"Ok but Ron seriously you need to stop always fearing the worst because it's not going to do you any good. I have no intention whatsoever of leaving you as you so nicely put it. I thought in all my years of friendship with you you'd have noticed that I have never had a girlfriend. I'm gay as well. I just don't broadcast it to everyone because it's my own personal business what I choose to do and not anyone else'. I'll be damned if I'm going to get judged for it by anyone and especially not by you. For god's sake I really can't do this! Have you any idea what can of worms you've just opened. I….I….. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! I LOVE YOU RON!" Harry said storming out of the room and into the bathroom to take a bath. He was sick of people assuming he felt nothing or would abandon them at the slightest change in their lives. Ron was sat on the bed in the biggest state of shock he'd ever been in. Had he been so self-consumed with worry that he'd not even noticed how different his friend was? He wasn't in anyway camp much like Ron who really didn't display any camp-ness at all. Ron had loved Harry for many years now but bottled up those feelings terrified of what Harry himself and or society and his family would say to him about it.

Harry emerged from the bathroom much calmer but with red eyes like he'd been crying. Why was it he always felt so vulnerable all the time. I guess getting no love whatsoever from his so called relatives could leave even the strongest of people highly insecure. I mean he didn't have their love or anyone's really. Also what was now on his mind was the fact that he felt so fractured and hurt that he wasn't even sure he knew how to love. Could he give Ron or any man the kind of love life they deserved. He couldn't be romantic, was emotionally constipated and had no true example of love to go on. His parents had loved him but he couldn't remember them. It didn't mean he didn't think of them every single day because he did but it wasn't the same. When someone has been so used and abused by everyone like Harry had it was no wonder he not only felt he couldn't give Ron the love he deserved but didn't deserve the love in return. What had he done to even earn it? "Ron I'm so…."

"Harry listen I love you too. I have done for many years I've just been so terrified of what you or my parents or society would say about it so I told no one!" he said in a rush as Harry watched him in awe his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You know what Ron fuck everyone. I'm no longer going to be pushed around by Voldemort, Vernon or Dumbledore. I'm not going back there either. I have enough money to buy and ward my own home which I will be doing make no mistake! I just hope I can love you the right way as I've had no true experience of love and so I may not be good at giving it. Oh Ron I'm so sorry and you deserve so much better then me" he said crying his eyes out the emotion literally pouring from his soul as Ron smiled slightly swiping the tears out of his own eyes.

"You know Harry this is all knew to me too and don't worry as I'll never leave you. I don't know how to love a man either but maybe we can go slow and learn together. I'll always be here for you. I'm so sorry you've been so abused your whole life. This sucks and I promise you now that I will protect you as well as I can no matter what and no matter what that may mean" he said looking sincerely at Harry and truly seeing him for the first time in his life. It felt like an emotional wall was crumbling between them with something highly frightening and exciting at the other side of it. Going over to his bed and sitting beside him, hugging him close while checking no one else was in the room Ron leaned capturing Harry's lips in a heated kiss and breaking apart blushing. They were both still crying emotional tears when they'd pulled apart too shocked about the warm feelings the kiss had given them to say anything else. He'd never felt so happy nor had Harry to be honest. One thing was for sure his life would be very different from now on and he'd see to it. He knew with Ron at his side things were bound to stay strong as only they could. He now knew that no matter what happened in the future his best friend would always be at his side and knowing this meant that facing tomorrow was a hell of a lot better then it had been yesterday.


	2. A leap of faith

**Here it is the second chapter. This was originally supposed to be a one shot but considering I've been asked to keep writing I really couldn't stop. Please read and review it. I do hope you like this surprise update and thanks so much for the support so far love Angel x**

Up in her office Delores was feeling highly smug indeed. She'd even let Harry go to Diagon Alley to show there were no true hard feelings. Yes he was a compulsive attention seeking and lying bastard but she planned to make him have many more detentions before the ball. How would he react there with an aching bleeding hand? Yes she was cruel and she loved it. Having her own father fired had been such a rush but this? This was even better than that. Harry had looked better at this morning's breakfast and she wondered why. Although word was spreading that he was excited about the ball so that could just be it.

Today Harry and Ron were going to Diagon Alley without Hermione. Ginny had insisted on taking her dress shopping in Hogsmeade instead. They emerged from the Leaky cauldron floo and headed straight for the bank. Harry was going to ask about emancipation today and hopefully if he was lucky he'd get it. He entered the bank with Ron at his side smiling.

"Good morning good goblin and may your vaults flow always with gold. I was wondering if I could see Griphook about my accounts please?" he asked as the goblin gasped along with every other goblin in the room.

"I apologise if I've insulted him or something it wasn't my intention!" he said once again nervously.

"Lord Potter you have insulted no one. It is a rare treat for us that any wizard even one such as yourself would ever remember the name of a mere goblin!" he replied in awe.

"Oh he's no mere goblin he's the one who first showed me to my accounts when I was eleven. No one forgets their first trip to this prestigious bank or no one with a brain anyway!" he said as the goblin once again laughed.

"I like you. Griphook is here and he will see to your needs in this office here" he said as Griphook smiled brightly and gestured them both into the side office.

"How can I help you today Lord Potter and may I say thank you for remembering me. It is really is rare but I can see from your expression that you didn't think it would be. To us this is one of our greatest feats. We will not forget you in a hurry that's one sure thing" said Griphook smiling and sitting down at the table opposite them where Harry's file magically appeared there.

"I was wondering a few things. Firstly can I be emancipated?" he asked shocked as Griphook laughed.

"Well when Barty Crouch Junior broke the law entering you into the tournament last year he emancipated you by law as all participants had to be emancipated in order to compete. Our records show he didn't know that and still didn't care when he found out. His job was to enter you into the tournament not to be concerned with things such as whether you were emancipated or not. Please put on your family ring now! Can I help you with anything else?" he said as Harry did so with the ring resizing to fit his hand.

"Yes I want to know how many accounts I have here and what are in all of them. Also I want to know how much money goes to the Dursley family each month and cancel it!" he said as Griphook brought up the necessary documents handing them to Harry so he could read them.

 ** _Account number 245: Personal Account of James Charlus Potter total 1.6 million galleons._**

 ** _Account number 248: Personal Account of Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans total 14,500 galleons._**

 ** _Account number 687: Personal Account of Harrison James Potter total 100,000 galleons to be topped up from main vault each January by the same amount._**

 ** _Account number 357: Rainy Day Account total 500,000 galleons topped up each year by ten thousand galleons from the secondary family vault._**

 ** _Account number 678: Secondary Family account total 1.3 billion galleons. Total of 506 galleons, 0 sickles and 11 Knuts or £2,520 pounds each month go to the Dursley family account via direct debit. That totals 6072 galleons, 0 sickles and 132 Knuts a year._**

 ** _Account number 888: Personal Account of Rene Potter (late great uncle) total 1.2 million galleons._**

 ** _Account number 652: Main family account total 2.4 billion galleons._**

"This is it then. I had no idea we had so many accounts. Here's what I want you to do. Cancel all direct debits to the Dursley account right now. They don't deserve a sickle more. Now then I want the rainy day account name changed Ronald Billius Weasley and he is to have a key which he may use to access the money as and when he see' fit. There is to be no more looking down on anyone ever again and I mean it. No more Mr Nice Guy!" he snapped as Ron's head shot up in awe.

"Harry I can't ask you to do that for me it would be so wrong!" he said still too shocked to do anything else.

"Ron let's real here or have you been asleep these last few minutes. In case you missed it I am one person with seven and I repeat seven accounts. I don't need them and you do because no boyfriend of mine is going to be in tatters. I won't stand for it. Anyway I'd rather someone got use of it instead of it wasting away. It's not nearly as much as I have in the other accounts. Please let me do this for you!" he said as Griphook intervened.

"I am afraid Lord Potter I can only do that under one circumstance. If you want Mr Weasley to have that account and in his name as well you will need to present him with a promise ring of sorts. These are the rules your ancestors laid down before. You can of course marry him at any later stage you choose just so long as it does happen! Is that alright with you?" he asked as Harry's face heated up in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure Ron would want that. I wouldn't want this going public or anything until I am ready because I'm sick of having little to no control over what people do and do not know about my life. Oh dear! I mean what have I done to deserve this!? I've not even earned it. Oh Ron forget it I'm so sorry you were asked to do something you didn't want to!" he said as Ron gasped beside him watching Harry's tears fall.

"Harry if this relationship is going to work we're going to have to seriously work on our communication specifically you always thinking you know what someone will say even before you've asked them. Look I know I love you Harry and I know I won't ever love anyone else. I know it's cliché but I wouldn't mind being Mr Potter Weasley or something sometime in the distant future. What do you say? Obviously I don't give a toss about the money but you mate are worth more than all the galleons in this earth to me. Don't you see I'd be with you even if you were dirt poor!" he said as Harry further cried.

"I seriously don't deserve you. Oh Ron!" he said kissing him tenderly as the 'rings' were presented to them both in an ornate box. In the wizarding world promise rings were not at all rings as we would know them. They came in the form of ornate bracelets so anyone would know that they were promise rings only when you chose to tell them. Ron decided to choose one for himself smiling brightly. He too was now crying tears of emotional joy. Looking at Harry he vowed to protect him always or at least as well as he could do. You could tell sometimes from Harry's almost wounded expression that he'd been through so much more than he ever should have had to. Ron would always protect him and together they'd heal each other in a way better than they ever could have alone. Ron chose a simple black 'ring' or bracelet as it were with a few blue crystals in it and its partner was presented to Harry. They put the 'rings' on each other and still couldn't figure out why they were called rings when they were clearly bracelets. This world sure did make some crazy choices even Harry could see that.

"There now that um that's done could you please close Vault 888. I want that amount broken into to four equal amounts of 250,000 galleons and deposited in the accounts of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Tell them it is a gift from Lord Harrison James Potter who realised he had far more vaults then he realistically needed so saw no problem in giving them the money. Tell them it's none refundable as well. I want to make it so they can never return the money no matter what they try and do. It's time people just shut up and enjoyed their gifts. Now had my family any homes asides from the one in Godrics Hollow Dumbledore told me about last year!" he asked as Griphook smiled.

"The one in Godrics Hollow is a national magical monument so can never be lived in ever again. You have Potter Manor in the Yorkshire Dales sir!" he said as Harry scoffed.

"Who am I Malfoy? No that won't do at all! I'm no lord of the manor that's for sure. I have no need to live in one either. I need you to find me a suitable home today for a reasonable price. I will wait here while you do so and please make it quick because I can seriously make it worth your while!" he said eagerly as with a snap of the fingers Griphook had a home's prospectus in his hands.

"Now look through this with me please and tell me what kind of house you require" said Griphook flicking through the book slowly.

"Ron please look at it with me will you? I want you to live there with me as soon as possible. Your mum and dad can be the only ones who can have floo access to the home so they can always know we're safe. What kind of home would you like? Please come with me I can't do this on my own!" he said once again feeling insecure as did Ron himself.

"Harry I'd love to but I've never had much of anything so I'm ashamed to say anything new would be good!" he said as another idea Harry had hit him.

"Well you know what after the way the Dursley's treated me anything new and non-violent will be a treat for sure. I don't need a manor with like fifty different bedrooms because that's not me one bit. I know let's go with this one. It has four bedrooms, two en-suites, two guest bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, an office and a dining room. There's even an outside quidditch area. It would be perfect. We'll take it! Please can you make me the secret keeper of the property and give it all standard protections you can. I want to be as protected as I can. The only people who can floo there are to be Sirius Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Even if other people try to come into the home they should not be allowed to do so!" he said as Griphook looked impressed.

"Please place your blood here and dip your ring in it to secure the purchase. Good now I will cast the fidelious on you and the property. There that's complete now please tell your promised where you live by calling out the address of it. Now the rest of it will take me two hours to complete so come back here in two hours and it will be done!" he said as they thanked him.

"We will. Now before we go we both need money summoning purses which only we can access and can never be stolen from us. Thank you Griphook. See you soon!" he said leaving. He'd really have to get his emotions under control.

"Ron I have one final thing I need you to do with me. All of my life I've been beaten, starved and given old lumpy and ill -fitting clothes and told I'm essentially worthless. I want a totally new wardrobe from Twilfitt and Tatting's which will grow with me as I do and repel mild charms and the like. I'm starting to feel for the first time in my life that I deserve it. Please join me and get a new wardrobe with me!" he said as Ron smiled.

"For you my friend I would do anything. Together?" said Ron smiling.

"Together!" Harry responded taking his hand as they left the bank together. They got a whole new wardrobe from Twilfitt and Tatting's as well as new suits for the ball. Then they had a nice romantic meal in the muggle world where they weren't judged in any way shape or form and for once it was wonderful to just relax and let go totally. At least here no one would judge them fully. There was nothing wrong with being gay and or indeed married as a gay individual in their world but with him being who he was there was always going to be judgement until the people found something else to focus on. Almost forgetting about the time they quickly came back to the alley but not before ducking into a side alley for a steamy snogging session. Both swollen lipped and red faced they re-entered the alley smiling at everyone who gave the duo weird looks wondering what they'd been up to.

They collected their completed clothes and the keys from Griphook which were embedded into their promise rings magically which now acted as a portkey which could take them home when they said home. Harry was very nervous as they returned to school about what they'd tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about their situation. When they reached the common room wearing new clothes and sunglasses everyone including Fred and George looked at them in awe.

"Ronniekins what's all this eh?" they asked in unison freaking Harry out slightly when they spoke like that.

"Suffice it to say boys I've been clearing out or shall we say cleaning up my accounts and the next time you visit the bank you'll be in for a surprise!" said Harry as they both paled considerably looking highly unstable before fainting. Harry brought them round quickly and they thanked him.

"Harry mate don't scare us like that! Thank you so much. You have just made the rest of our dreams come true!" they said as they teared up. Elsewhere Molly Weasley screamed alerting her husband to the fact that something was up and he rushed into the living room wand raised ready for battle which he lowered as he saw her clutching a letter in her shaking hands. It read:

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

 _It is our pleasure here at the bank to inform you that earlier today Lord Harrison James Potter and your son Ronald Billius Weasley were given some time away from school to shop for their upcoming school ball and so they came into the bank where Harry sorted out fully his families accounts. Finding one account which he no longer had any use of he had it closed with the amount it contained broken up and given to people of his choice including your sons Frederick and George Weasley. I am writing on his behalf to let you know that the sum of 250,000 galleons has been deposited into your checking account and can in no way be returned to him because that account no longer exists. He has asked me to tell you to have the best lives you possible can and to get new wardrobes. In fact he insists on it. He has said that you have always treated him as a true family member and he thanks you from the bottom of his heart for it. He also has a personal matter in his life which affects you which he has explained he will discuss with you when he can. All he asks here is that you have and keep always an open mind. He gave me the written instructions of what to put in this letter this evening upon writing it down and sending it to me once back at school. If you need any more help please don't hesitate to write to me at the bank, Signed Griphook, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

"He has no idea how much it will change our lives oh Arthur! You know what I can't wait for his announcement. Let's go now to the school and hear it. He has asked us to have an open mind which tells me he feels we might not. He cannot possibly enjoy himself with this hanging over his head all the time. I've been there and I know what it's like so trust me on this!" she said heading to the floo and going with Arthur to Albus' office. Who knew what Harry would say to them.


	3. Telling the parents

**Here is the next chapter which I hope you like. Please read and review. Thanks so much for the support so far love Angel x**

Molly and Arthur arrived in Dumbledore's office asking to get Harry and Ron and saying they needed to meet them about something of importance in a private room. He was concerned something was wrong initially but once he was sure things were fine he called the boys and led them to a private office where Molly and Arthur were waiting. As he had other things to deal with he left them be.

"Mum what is it is everyone ok?" Ron asked nervously.

"Everything is fine Ron don't worry. I just got your letter from the bank Harry and firstly I wanted to thank you immensely for the money and then ask you about your announcements you will need to make to us. I've been there and trust me you won't be able to focus on anything else until you tell us. Harry we love you dearly and almost nothing you tell us would cause us to feel any differently about it. Please tell us at your own pace and in your own way!" she said comfortingly as he gulped tears clouding his vision. He couldn't be rejected yet again. His so called family had rejected and abused him his whole life, now he was being abused and rejected by the Ministry of Magic when he wasn't even wrong.

"I need to ask you two questions one after the other and I want honest answers only ok. Question one do you believe that me living in such an extremely abusive environment as the homme of the Dursley's is for the best and my second question is do you trust that the only real person who knows what's safest for me is me?" he asked as they looked perplexed. If they'd expected him to say something this wasn't it.

Molly went first answering him. "I don't agree that you living with Dursley's is for the best however Dumbledore tells us that the blood wards there protect you from harm so this is why you must stay there each year. As for your second question I think you're too young to know what is safest for you but you can sure give it a good go. I am only being honest as you asked me to be!" she said seriously. Arthur answered next.

"Harry I don't want you there anymore then you want to be there but Dumbledore does say these wars protect you so I'm not really sure what to tell you. As for the second bit I both agree and disagree. I agree that only you can truly know what is best for your own safety but I do also feel you can't do it without help from others too" he said seriously. Harry gulped.

"Now I have many confessions to make to you tonight and I don't know how to go about doing it. I've been abused and rejected my whole life by the Dursley's and the ministry I couldn't take being rejected by you too. If you don't agree with what I've done please just tell me straight out but don't abandon me if you can help it. Now we all know that my parents were in a fidelious cursed home and that their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew told Voldemort where they were leading to their destruction. Essentially they chose the wrong secret keeper and I don't think anyone would disagree with me here. I have bought a home for myself which I intend to live in after this year because I will never again go to the Dursley's to be beaten and abused ever again. I have placed the house under fidelious and I am the secret keeper of my own house. Now I have set up a private floo network which only yourself, Arthur and Sirius can use to get to me. If anyone wants to reach m they have to do so through you. I will be telling all three of you where I live and I just want you to know I feel the most secure knowing that only you three and one other person Ron know where I live. I hope you can understand that I had to do this. I can't have more broken bones, beatings and being treated like a house elf twenty four seven. I am a young man but I am not there to merely service the Dursley's like they think I am. When I arrived here in first year I was treated by Madam Pomfrey for severe malnourishment and broken bones. I looked very different from everyone else in the year and I will no longer stand for that. Please tell me what you think!" he said as they both looked stumped.

"Well Harry if I expected you to say anything this wasn't it. I can say that members of the order including Dumbledore are not going to be happy about this and won't understand but considering you will be safe they really have no leg to stand on. I only wish my boys could be as smart as you. Now you said you had multiple things you wanted to tell us so please continue. Also can I just say from the bottom of our hearts thank you Harry for trusting us with your home location. We will only be calling on you in extreme circumstances. I am so sorry you ever felt like we'd abandon you at the final hurdle. We'd never abandon you sweetheart. You're one of the family and both Arthur and I love you. Dumbledore will have to accept that you're going to be safe and not take any more crap from your so called family!" she said as he burst into tears.

"You have no idea what that means to me any of you. However your opinion might change in a minute. You see when I was at the bank I checked on all of my accounts and found one with not a lot in it which was essentially not being used and I wanted to give it to Ron putting it in his name however my family had restrictions on me being able to do it. I could only do it if I did something which I did do. It was something I've honestly always wanted to do but because of the rules I had to do it sooner than later. Before I explain what I did I should say I now have a life partner whom I hope to spend each and every day with and whom has agreed to live with me after this year in security. My new life partner is Ronald your son!" he said cowering and wincing as though he expected to be hit or cursed or something.

"Harry I think you better tell us what you had to do at the bank today?" said Arthur softly.

"In order to get the account in his name I had to give Ron a Potter family promise ring as part of the ancient Potter rules as only your intended would ever want to have an account in their name so they say" he said still wincing afraid she'd hit him or something.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE SHOCKED IN MY WHOLE LIFE. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? DID YOU REALLY THINK WE'D HATE YOU? Oh Ronnie! As long as he makes you happy and I know for sure that you are safe it is ok. Harry please don't do that. I'd never hurt you but what hurts me the most is that you thought I'd ever abandon you. You'll always be a part of this family whether through marriage or just because. The fact that you love my son and thought so thoroughly on your own about his safety shows me that you are more than mature enough to live together. Welcome to the family officially my son. I have but one request. Don't ever lecture me about the fact that I'm not wearing a huge hat at your wedding because it'll never happen. Hell will freeze over before I ever wear a huge hat by choice!" she said embracing the boy before her.

Arthur stood to one side with tears of his own. It was obvious that Harry had been abused so much that he feared by even being different they'd leave him which they never would of course. Ron was the surprise. He'd not known Ron was gay. If was to have a gay son he'd have said it was Percy but here was Ron saying it was him. To be honest he was simply relieved and delighted that his son had someone as special as Harry to love him.

"Ron son all we've ever wanted is your happiness. I must admit I am ashamed you did not feel you could tell us this. I am many things but intolerant of your life choices I am not. I love you son and I always will. Molly and I expect a dinner invite twice a month to your lovely home during the summer. We're going to go home now and trust me this has been enlightening. We will allow you to tell the others when you are ready so it only comes out on your own terms. We love you too Harry!" Arthur said hugging and kissing both boys before leaving with Molly once more. Both boys fell into bed that night overjoyed that all had gone well with the parents.


	4. Order meeting and changes

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**

Everyone went via floo to the Order Headquarters at number 12 for the next meeting. Those in school who were members would just get a summary of what happened at the last meeting as with Delores there it was no longer safe for people to be seen leaving the castle.

"Welcome everyone to this order meeting. Please be seated. As we know both Frederick and George Weasley are members but may not attend because Delores Umbridge is watching everyone's move and no one can be seen to be going against her in any way as she views everything now as a direct threat to the Ministry. Everything is going to her head and she's on an extreme power trip. Suffice it to say she's going to eventually expose herself of this I'm sure. There's only one way someone on a power trip can go and that's up before crashing back down to earth once again. I firmly believe that she's so intent on enforcing her views on everyone else that she'll eventually let something slip through the cracks and then be exposed. She's a control freak and no one likes those. She'll fall soon of this I'm sure. Tell me Kingsley how are things at the Ministry right now?" asked Dumbledore addressing the sitting Caribbean Auror.

"Well Dumbledore sir I am ashamed to say the Fudge is aware that the school children are not learning anything practical in their DADA lessons as he feels like Delores that they should be studying for their exams instead of hanging on the every lie of Harry Potter. He has personally told me he's disappointed in Harry for lying about the dark lord being back. He said if it were true the Ministry would have been hit which it wasn't. I don't personally believe that Voldemort himself would come to the Ministry as that might be too risky for him but I do believe he'd send ministry workers who are also death eaters into work to do his dirty work for him. Also in our Auror stocks we keep piles ad piles of seized goods which were seized in raids and classified as dangerous. We found a stack of blood quills missing. Then yesterday we received a shipment of identical quills with a note asking us to test them against the national DNA registry as Delores Umbridge has been using them on children at the school. It's being looked into right now and I can safely say if her DNA is on them as well as the children's she won't have a leg to stand on nor will the minister himself. If he tries to deny it I will personally secretly release the information to the public so she can be fired. I won't allow this to continue!" he said as Dumbledore and everyone there listened intently.

"Thank you Kingsley and I didn't know that but signs I've been seeing now point to that. Have you noticed anything like this in the school Minerva, Severus?" he asked directing the question at them both.

"I am ashamed to say students have come to me but because I don't want to give Delores a reason to punish them further I've told them to keep their heads down and do nothing which would warrant a punishment from her. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want her to be able to punish anyone any more then she's already doing. I didn't think to ask them what was really wrong with them. I feel awful now!" said Minerva wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you for that Minerva. It's ok you only did what you felt was best. Now you know you can deal more effectively with it next time. Hopefully there won't be a next time however. Now Severus what about you?" he asked Snape.

"Well Albus I have seen students walking around clutching their hands and she has demanded my veritas serum stock to use on interrogating students. I have lied and said she's used it all which she hasn't. I've got loads left but she'll never get it if I can help it. I don't like the idea of abusing students one bit unless it's absolutely essential like in a save your arse kind of situation. Now as to what Kingsley said he's right. The dark lord has got death eater agents in the Ministry who are ready to do his bidding should he ask them to. I can only tell you who they are and I can't be seen to be doing anything else as it would obviously compromise my situation. These people are Thorofin Rowle, Rabastin LeStrange, Lucius Malfoy, Avery Nott, Vincent Crabbe Snr, Gregory Goyle Snr, Corban Yaxley and lastly Alecto and Amycus Carrow. I don't know which departments each and every one of those work in but I do know they are death eaters for sure" said Severus with everyone gasping at the information he was giving out so freely.

"Have you anything else to tell us about Voldemort Severus? Thank you for that information. I am full sure those members will be captured and sent through the veil as quickly and quietly as they can" said Dumbledore who could at that point see no alternative.

"Yes there is something but he won't tell many people about it. He's being very secretive. All I know is that Lucius Malfoy is being sent to the Department of Mysteries hall of orbs at the end of the year to retrieve something of great importance. I overheard it and he is not aware I know of it. I don't know what he needs from there just that it's in the Orbs hall. One would naturally assume an orb relating to him but the dark lord is strange and it could be one relating to his parents or something. We have no way of knowing anything concrete as of yet but it would be safe to assume it is an orb he wants and it is Lucius Malfoy he wishes to receive it! I must get back to school now as I have a potion brewing which will be done shortly. Goodnight" he said leaving via floo as everyone gasped at his information.

"Well his information will help us for sure. Now has anyone got any other news they feel we should know about before we close this meeting for the night?" asked Dumbledore looking around at everyone.

"Actually we have some news about Harry Potter. We met him at school the other night and he was very shaken indeed. He's been beaten severely by his relatives for years and abandoned by the Ministry here and I don't think anyone can deny he's been abandoned all round by loads of people. He will not be returning to the Dursley residence after school as he has bought a home which is under the fidelious. He is the secret keeper of his own house. The only people who will be told where it is are myself and Molly and of course Sirius. He said should anyone wish to reach him they will do so through any of us. Ronald will also be living with him there" said Arthur as the room erupted into people shouting at one another.

"SILENCE! Although he means well he will indeed be returning to the Dursley's home. It is after all where he is safest from the Death eaters attacking with his mother's blood wards protecting him there. I know he hasn't been shall we say loved by them but he is safest there!" he said as everyone stared at him in awe.

"Haven't you listened to a thing we said? He will be safest in his own home under the fidelious to which only he knows the password. He can't go on being beaten by them and brutalised as he was. We went and paid a visit to Madam Pomfrey and with his express permission got his medical record which he has asked we share with you all here tonight. Asides from the obvious quidditch injuries he's been treated for internal bleeding and broken bones as well as malnourishment when he arrived here to the school in his first year. These are not the actions of someone who loves their nephew. Also each year he starts school he has to be treated for broken or fractured bones and malnourishment. He is like a son to me Albus and I will die before he returns to that environment!" said Arthur as many people at the table gasped at the information they were now reading over.

"Poppy Pomfrey doesn't tell me what's wrong with the students in her care as she took the Hippocratic Oath in relation to patient doctor Privacy. If I am to know all that has happened to the student they must authorise it first. It is obvious that young Mr Potter did not authorise it. Although his mother's blood wards do protect him he will now as I can see no longer be safe in his relative's home either. Fine he can live in his own home. I don't feel right not knowing where it is but I will contact him through you if I need to. Does anyone else have anything to discuss?" he asked as Sirius nervously raised his hand.

"Um Albus I do have something to run past you. We all here know I'm innocent but I will never get a trial with this corrupt Ministry the way it is now. I need to be more in Harry's life and I can't do that now that people think I am a mass murdered. The other day I was able to access a door I'd never seen here before and I think it had something to do with being a Black family member. I found a potion inside which is DNA altering. It would mean that should I drink it, I will still be a Black and head of the Black family but I will be able to have different DNA to Sirius Black and a different appearance if I wish to. My mother was going to use it on me when I was little and got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but my father forbade her from doing so! She wanted to use it to keep my name but change my DNA so I wasn't related to them in blood tests. Do you think I should use it now?" he asked as everyone there gasped.

"Sirius I believe Merlin shines on us because he is meant to guide us on the right path. I think we should use it yes and I think you should keep your name only alter it a little bit. What do you say?" asked Albus delighted that for once Sirius could have freedom.

"I will become Sheldon Sirius Black. People can call me Shelly for short!" he said laughing as everyone looked scandalised before laughing his head off.

"I don't think that would work Sirius as no one would be able to take seriously pardon the pun. I think you should become Silas Orion Black. Does that sound better for you?" he asked as Sirius laughed his head off.

"Well the name was a joke just to gauge people's reactions but I love your name idea. I will do it. I'm going to take it now everyone and I'll choose my new appearance!" he said uncorking the vial as everyone watched him do it.

He drank the potion glowing golden in colour as his DNA and appearance changed. He would appear as dead on any official and family records as Sirius Black from now on and it was a relief. He was now standing at six ft. in height with dark brown almost black slightly shaggy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. To compare him to a muggle would be like Ben Barnes or someone similar. He'd also managed to make himself two years younger with the appearance of a twenty eight year old. Everyone gasped when they saw him as he looked so different indeed. When he spoke he even sounded different and much deeper indeed.

"Say hello to Silas Orion Black cousin to the late Sirius Orion Black!" he said as Albus clapped and cheered for him. At last he was free.

"Come with me to the school as you need to see Harry and tell him what you've done in person. You will have quarters arranged for you at the school so you may see him as and when you wish to this year. Thank you everyone this meeting is ended!" he said as he and Silas flooed out to the school. They arrived back to find Delores Umbridge waiting for them to discuss something with Albus.

"Albus where were you? I need to speak with you about something. Who are you?" she asked of Silas.

"Pardon me ma'am. My name is Silas Orion Black. I am here for the funeral of my cousin Sirius Orion Black. I am here to tell his godson Harry James Potter he's no longer living. Excuse me headmaster he'll need the support!" he said as Delores actually smiled a genuine happy smile.

"Well at least the dark mass murdering bastard is now dead where he can't harm anyone any more. Good day to you Silas and I hope you will be better than he ever was!" she said seriously but still with loads of joy lacing her voice.

"Oh he will be missed but alas there was nothing we could do to protect him. I think he was murdered by someone. They haven't even found a body he's just been marked on the family tree as deceased. I know not what he did or didn't do here as I live foreign so only heard bits and pieces about my other family here. I'll be taking over the estate and moving here permanently so I can manage everything and put the Black family to rights at last. Good day sir!" he said leaving and finding Harry in the hallway talking to Hermione about some homework.

"Excuse me but I need a word with you Mr Potter in this room here for a moment. I know you don't know me but you will in a moment" he said as they entered the room Harry very much on edge.

"My name is Silas Orion Black a 'cousin' of the late Sirius Orion Black. Pup it's me only due to safety I had to change my DNA, name and appearance so I can be in your life and no longer in danger. I met Delores Umbridge just now who was delighted to learn of the demise of Sirius Orion Black. I am delighted you took such safety precautions in terms of your own fidelious cursed home. Dumbledore told us all at the meeting. Snuffles here solemnly swears he is up to no good and wishes you to mind your mischief!" he said as realisation dawned on Harry's face hope blooming in your heart.

"I understand I'll have to act sad about his 'death' so I will. Also you should know that the reason Ron is going to be living with me is because he is my intended. I have given him the Potter family promise ring and the Weasley's know about it and accept it thank god. You're ok with it Silas aren't you?" he asked nervously as Silas laughed.

"Indeed I am pup. I can safely say though if he puts a toe out of line he'll be in serious trouble. No one fucks with my godson!" he snapped as Harry laughed slightly before embracing him in a huge hug. It felt good to be able to show him affection publically without being judged for it. Ron was called in and told the whole thing and was delighted for Harry.

"I swear on my life and my magic that so long as I live I shall do all I can to love and care for Harry as well as I can. As I say so I swear!" said Ron his wand tip glowing blue to show he was being sincere. Although Silas had not asked him for a vow he was moved to tears when Ron gave him one

"Oh Ron although I did not ask you for a vow you still gave it to me. Thank you. Although I know he'll be in safe hands. Get off to class you two before Delores Toadbridge sees you and we'll catch up later" he said flooing off to the bank to sort things out.


	5. Fleur to the rescue

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review as the reviews help me to know if you're enjoying it or not. Love Angel x**

Fleur tossed and turned in her bed waking her fiancé Bill up. He looked to see that she was covered in a light sheet of sweat. She suddenly bolted upright awake at lightening speeds making him jump. Her eyes were very glazed looking and she turned to Bill.

 **(AN: When Fleur is speaking it will be written normally as I can't write bad English like she might say it so you'll have to assume she's saying it with an accent and not too well as English isn't her first language)**

"Bill I cannot explain it to you but one of your brothers in is danger. Someone really stupid in your family line centuries was not honest about themselves and it's causing one of your brother's problems. I need to go and see your mother right away. Pass me my house coat at once!" she said as he looked at her in awe. They both flooed to his mother's home and Molly was not happy with the late night intrusion especially when she saw who it was.

"BILL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HER AT SUCH A RIDICULOUS HOUR?" she exploded making him shriek but doing nothing to Fleur.

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley but please shut up as it's an emergency and you shrieking like a banshee isn't ever going to help anyone. Someone in your family such as one of your sons is in danger. Someone in your lineage from centuries ago lied about themselves in a major way because they didn't want anyone to know whatever this is. I can't tell you how I know this just that I do. It came to me in a dream. We need to go to Hogwarts right now. Your son is only in danger as long as I'm not there with him. No one will know what to do with him. Come on!" she said as Molly gave her a look which said are you for real I'm not going anywhere with you.

However a stern look from Bill made her exhale loudly before agreeing to leave. There was one thing she couldn't resist and that was her Billy sad. They flooed into Dumbledore's office where he emerged shocked at the sight before him.

"Miss Delacour I assume you have a legitimate reason for coming here at this hour of night?" he asked her seriously.

"One of the Weasley boys here is in danger health wise until I get to him. It is likely no one will know how to help him but me. I saw it in a dream and someone in the Weasley lineage has been lying about themselves as they didn't wish to sully the Weasley name for whatever reason. Please call them all here at once!" She said as he did so. Fred and George were annoyed to have been woken and came at once.

"Mum, Bill what's this about? It's very late and although we are the most handsome Weasley's to ever live we do need our beauty sleep to remain this gorgeous!" they chorused together laughing but soon stopped as they saw the scared expression on Fleur's face who they just seemed to notice was there.

"Where is Ronald?" she asked them as they looked at her weirdly before answering.

"Oh yeah Ron fainted today and is the hospital wing overnight for observation reasons but he should be fine!" they said shocked as she left the office at once running towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shrieked in shock when they all ran in.

"Excuse me Miss Delacour but you cannot touch the patients at this hour!" she snapped annoyed her patients were being disturbed.

"Excuse me ma'am but Ronald is very sick and although he doesn't look like it now only I can help him. He's not supposed to look sick so that's why he doesn't. Excuse me I must help him because if I don't things could get messy!" she said as she went over and touched Ron who woke up looking at her in shock.

"Ronald how long have you felt strange for?" she asked him as everyone looked at him in shock.

"For months now but I mean there's nothing to it it's just a weird feeling I imagine everyone gets every now and again!" he replied.

"What were you doing today when you fainted?" she asked him as he looked at her weirdly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't faint today. I fell asleep and woke up here for some reason but I never fainted!" he said as the twins told him he did and that everyone who had been in the common room at the time had seen it. The doors suddenly burst open as Dean rushed in levitating a freaking out and glowing Harry into the room.

"Madam Pomfrey we need help at once. Harry started doing this two minutes ago and I didn't know what to do so I brought him here at once. I'm so sorry I didn't Professor McGonagall I wasn't thinking" he said as she came in behind him.

"That's quite alright Dean. Ten points to Gryffindor for quick thinking in a situation of panic well done!" she said as Harry was levitated onto the nearest bed. Upon seeing Harry Ron started screaming his head off as he got a high fever and started sweating wildly.

"Ronald will need a cold compress and restraining charm. JUST DO IT!" Fleur ordered as a shocked Madam Pomfrey complied. He was restrained and the cold compress was placed against his neck. Fleur touched his forehead and stomach chanting in a language they'd never heard before. Ron started screaming so loud till his vocal chords would no longer work and he simply couldn't make any more sounds. Molly stood scared to one side crying and shivering. Would her baby boy be alright? She found it so hard to like Fleur but considering that she'd been right about one of her sons she was slowly but surely coming round to the idea that she was indeed alright. Ron glowed a bright white shade which spread to encompass Fleur and over to Harry who was also covered in this bright winding light. Madam Pomfrey stood aghast to one side watching in awe.

After what seemed like hours but was in reality only one the light faded to show Harry in a very different light. He looked truly stunning. He had long wavy hair and his facial features looked very serene indeed. He was definitely still Harry only more refined. Ron however looked like an Adonis. He was a lot taller with more muscles, long flowing locks and eyes as deep as the Aegean Sea. He woke up needing a pepper up potion after which a howler came for him confusing Molly as she wondered who'd be writing to him.

 ** _Dear Weasley Ancestor,_**

 ** _If you have brought as much shame on the Weasley name as I did then I am sorry our line could not have been perfect. I omitted to tell anyone about it as I am ashamed of it. Our line is not now nor will it ever be pure. You are a full Veela like myself and only a true Veela will be able to help you change. If not you will likely perish in an untimely death which really would be better than tarnishing the line like me. This is nothing to be proud of however as I have ruined the line and it's fucked anyway I should tell you that there is a home for you and your partner to live in which is located in the Alps away from any family members you could disgrace. Also I have inherited abilities with this which I didn't have before now. This is a bonus I am sure. I can now speak with my lover in her head and both of us have perfect occlumency. As for my own abilities which I inherited which I don't share with my partner I can use my hands and eyes to focus my magic naturally so a wand isn't always needed and I can get people to say whatever I want them to. All I can say is that each time a new Veela comes into the family these abilities are enhanced upon. I mean that you will get these abilities and some new ones of your own! I wish you luck because you will definitely be needing it, you disgrace! Signed Horace William Jasper Weasley 1702._**

Molly and the twins all looked at Ron in awe. "Can you believe it George that I ate poo last night!" said Fred covering his mouth in shock as Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh Ronnie we were so worried about you. Fleur I am so sorry if I ever did anything which I shouldn't have with you. You are a godsend and he would not be here were it not for you!" said Molly who had now dissolved into tears. Arthur had just arrived from work where he'd been on patrol and learned everything that had gone on smiling. He knew it wasn't staunchly pureblood of him to be happy about it but his ancestor had been as old and as backwards as the hills and he figured maybe he deserved to live in the Alps far from everyone with those kinds of views. Dumbledore entered then and as he heard what happened he smiled. At last they had an ace in the hole. Ron could make anyone say anything he wanted to and Dumbledore was definitely going to train him in this. He would need him to be able to focus on someone no matter where they are and control what they are saying. Maybe he would have Voldermort kill his ministry workers by having Ron order him to tell someone in his circle to do so.

"Ron my lad when you are well enough the order of the Phoenix is ready for yourself and Mr Potter to join us. We have a great task for you which you may need some training from me in order to complete. It would essentially involve you staying where you are but asking various people both near and far to say or order various things. You are our ace in the hole and we are so lucky to have you!" he said as Ron practically beamed from the bed. Harry had wanted to join for a while now but at least he could join now. He was very excited. Once everyone was sure the boys were fine they were left to sleep the rest of the night and all of tomorrow in the hospital wing as they'd be needing the rest. Thank god Fleur had been able to save her son. Bill was enamoured with his fiancé and showed her just how much he loved her all night long when they got home.

When Madam Pomfrey left Ron looked at Harry for a moment as he knew sleep would get them both in a while. "Harry James Potter I love you with all my heart" he said as Harry smiled at him.

"I know Ron I can feel it in here. I love you too always!" he said as his eyes drooped shut.


End file.
